


the texting romcom of two very confused nonagenarians

by StuckySituation



Series: brb, gotta text someone, please sir, this won't take long [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "steve stop encouraging hydra brainwashing as good health care", Amnesiac Bucky Barnes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America Steve Rogers, Gaslighting, Happy Ending, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Poor Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Identity, Texting, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, not intentional but because of Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckySituation/pseuds/StuckySituation
Summary: Unknown Number:heyUN:i saw you on newsUN:are you real?Steve:who are you? how did you get this number?UN:doesn’t matterUN:please answerSteve:no, i’m not real. of course i’m just your imaginationUN:guessed soSteve:then why bother texting in the first place?UN:i don’t knowUN:bye---While on his way back from the mission, Winter Soldier sees Captain America on TV. He wants to know why heknowsthis man and why he isimportant.Enter one Steve Rogers who just wants to help this poor, confused man back to the dementia ward where he clearly belongs, plus one manipulative Hydra running a desperate interference to get their runaway asset back... and it all devolves into a roller coaster of disasters.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

****

 

**\---**

 

 **Unknown Number:** hey

 

 **UN:** i saw you on news

 

 **UN:** are you real?

 

 **Steve:** who are you? how did you get this number?

 

 **UN:** doesn’t matter

 

 **UN:** please answer

 

 **Steve:** no, i’m not real

 

 **Steve:** i’m just your imagination, obviously

 

 **UN:** guessed so

 

 **Steve:** then why bother texting in the first place?

 

 **UN:** i don’t know

 

 **UN:** bye

 

 **Steve:** what the fuck?

 

\---

 

 **UN:** i don’t want to let them wipe me

 

 **UN:** i don’t care if you aren’t real

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** wipe you?

 

 **Steve:** i was joking

 

 **Steve:** of course i’m real

 

 **Steve:** i’m sorry, i thought it was clear that it was a joke

 

 **Steve:** who are you? how did you get this number?

 

\---

 

 **UN:** who are you?

 

 **UN:** why do i know you?

 

 **Steve:** you don’t know who i am?

 

 **Steve:** you said you saw me in the news

 

 **Steve:** you have my very secret phone number

 

 **Steve:** a lot of people are sweating about the security right now because of you

 

 **Steve:** i think it’s safe to assume that you know well who i am

 

 **UN:** you’re captain america?

 

 **UN:** said so in news

 

 **Steve:** well considering you’ve already got my number

 

 **Steve:** you can call me steve

 

 **Steve:** what should i call you?

 

\---

 

 **UN:** you can’t be steve

 

 **Steve:** why not?

 

 **UN:** he’s dead

 

 **Steve:** a lot of people thought so

 

 **Steve:** watch the news tonight

 

 **Steve:** you’ll get your explanation

 

\---

 

 **UN:** your uniform is all wrong

 

 **Steve:** it’s a new one

 

 **Steve:** are you ever going to tell me your name?

 

\---

 

 **UN:** you don’t smile like steve

 

 **Steve:** not much to smile about

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** sometimes i feel like you’re right

 

 **Steve:** maybe i’m not steve anymore

 

 **Steve:** i feel like all there is left is captain america

 

 **Steve:** it used to be just a role

 

 **UN:** they wiped you too? when you got out of ice?

 

 **Steve:** what do you mean, wiped?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** what do you want? why did you contact me in the first place?

 

 **UN:** i don’t know

 

 **UN:** i’m still not sure you’re real, don’t know what’s real

 

 **Steve:** i am real

 

 **Steve:** are you okay?

 

 **Steve:** i’ve been wondering about you

 

 **Steve:** truthfully, there are a lot of people wondering about you, and trying to track your phone

 

 **Steve:** like you must already know

 

 **Steve:** but yeah. i’ve been trying to figure you out

 

 **Steve:** i know someone else who is also confused a lot of time

 

 **Steve:** she has trouble remembering things

 

 **Steve:** i’m wondering if you’re in similar situation

 

 **UN:** maybe

 

 **Steve:** have we met before? did you live in brooklyn, were we in the army together?

 

 **UN:** i don’t know

 

 **UN:** i don’t remember everything

 

 **Steve:** were you with the shield?

 

 **UN:** yes. sometimes. i think so

 

 **Steve:** makes sense. i’m impressed that you tracked down my number

 

 **Steve:** are you somewhere safe?

 

 **Steve:** what’s your name?

 

 **UN:** i don’t know

 

 **Steve:** if you’re somewhere safe or your name..?

 

 **UN:** neither

 

 **Steve:** alright

 

 **Steve:** are there people helping you?

 

 **UN:** no. i’m alone

 

 **UN:** i should have gone back to report to my handler, but i didn’t after i saw you on news

 

 **Steve:** can you tell me where you are?

 

 **Steve:** i can come meet you

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i guess that’s a no

 

 **Steve:** tell me if you change your mind

 

 **Steve:** we could talk

 

 **Steve:** i want to help if i can

 

 **Steve:** i can take you back to ‘your handler’, they must be worried about you

 

 **Steve:** and maybe i knew you too. or i can find someone who knows you and can tell you your name

 

 **Steve** : you want to know your name, right?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i’m worried about you. are you okay?

 

 **Steve:** do you have food and shelter?

 

 **UN:** yes

 

 **UN:** i’m okay. don’t worry about me

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** is ‘your handler’ okay? you aren’t afraid to go back?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **Steve:** they are treating you right?

 

 **UN:** yes

 

 **UN:** i just don’t want to get wiped yet

 

 **Steve:** is it really that bad?

 

 **UN:** it makes me forget

 

 **UN:** i don’t want to forget yet

 

 **Steve:** alright. i understand

 

 **Steve:** i’m sure they won’t wipe you if you explained to them that you don’t want to yet

 

 **Steve:** i could come with you and tell them

 

\---

 

 **UN:** who the hell is bucky?

 

 **Steve:** what?

 

 **Steve:** why are you asking?

 

 **Steve:** he was my friend

 

 **Steve:** do you remember him?

 

 **UN:** i’m reading your biography

 

 **UN:** what happened to him?

 

 **Steve:** he died

 

 **UN:** after that?

 

 **Steve:** what do you mean? he died, end of the story

 

 **UN:** are you sure?

 

 **Steve:** yes. there’s no way he could have survived

 

 **UN:** everyone thought you were dead too

 

 **Steve:** don’t. just. don’t talk about him.

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i’m sorry

 

 **Steve:** you can talk about him

 

 **Steve:** you just caught me off guard

 

 **Steve** : it hasn’t been that long for me since he died

 

 **Steve:** why were you interested in him? did you recognize him too?

 

 **UN:** kind of

 

 **UN:** i don’t know

 

 **UN:** i’m trying to remember who i am and what happened

 

 **Steve:** let me help you

 

\---

 

 **UN:** these biographies make you sound like a little saint

 

 **UN:** how accurate are these?

 

 **Steve:** i haven’t read them but sounds like a lot of crap

 

 **UN:** thought so

 

 **UN:** did you kiss bucky?

 

 **Steve:** what? are they saying so?

 

 **UN:** did you?

 

 **Steve:** not really anyone’s business

 

 **UN:** please tell me

 

 **Steve:** no

 

 **Steve:** why are you asking?

 

 **UN:** i thought i remembered it

 

 **UN:** it wasn’t real?

 

 **Steve:** you thought you remembered us kissing? where? what the hell?

 

 **UN:** it must have been a dream

 

 **Steve:** you think you’ve dreamed about me and bucky kissing

 

 **UN:** i don’t know

 

 **UN:** maybe

 

 **UN:** sorry, i shouldn't have asked about it

 

 **UN:** i really thought it happened

 

 **UN:** it felt real

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i'm sorry i disappeared the other night

 

 **Steve:** i'm sure you aren't the only one who has had dreams about, well

 

 **Steve:** i know i'm sort of celebrity

 

 **Steve:** so it's normal that, you know

 

 **Steve:** just caught me off guard again, sorry

 

 **Steve:** maybe you saw videos or posters of me, when you were younger, and now your brain is confusing it all and making it seem like memories?

 

 **UN:** maybe

 

 **Steve:** i’m sorry. it must be hard for you

 

 **UN:** i’m going back

 

 **UN:** i don’t know what’s real and what’s not

 

 **Steve:** that’s good

 

 **Steve:** i’m glad you’re going back

 

 **Steve:** i’ve been worried about you being all alone

 

 **UN:** i want to get wiped, i can't do this

 

 **Steve:** it's going to be alright

 

 **Steve:** they’ll take care of you, that’s their job

 

 **Steve:** call me when you are back there? i’ll come visit you

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Steve:** did you get back alright?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** hey, can you call me?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** are you okay?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** are you okay?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** it’s steve. we texted while you were on the run

 

 **Steve:** you can scroll up to see our conversation if you don’t remember

 

 **Steve:** can you text me or call me?

 

 **Steve:** i just want to help, if you need anything

 

\---

 

 **Steve** : i hope you’re alright

 

\---

 

 **(New) Unknown Number:** hey

 

 **UN:** i saw you on news

 

 **UN** : are you real?

 

 **Steve:** hi! i’ve tried to contact you

 

 **Steve:** yes, i am real

 

 **Steve:** you got a new phone?

 

 **UN:** why have you tried to contact me?

 

 **UN:** who are you?

 

 **Steve:** we were texting before

 

 **Steve:** you don’t remember that?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **UN:** when?

 

 **Steve:** couple of months ago

 

 **Steve:** how are you?

 

 **UN:** i was wiped

 

 **Steve:** you told me that wiping makes you forget..?

 

 **UN:** yes

 

 **Steve:** i know this must be confusing to you

 

 **Steve:** you saw me in news then too, and that’s why you texted me

 

 **Steve:** are you with your handler now?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **Steve:** you ran away again?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **UN:** mission finished, reporting back by midnight

 

 **UN:** why do i know you?

 

 **UN:** were you my handler before?

 

 **Steve:** no, i’ve never been anyone’s handler or nurse or anything

 

 **Steve:** i don’t know how you know me

 

 **Steve:** we were trying to figure it out the last time we were in touch

 

 **Steve** : we couldn't, you didn't remember much

 

 **Steve:** and i'm sorry, but you also seemed to remember things that never happened

 

 **UN:** i don’t remember contacting you

 

 **Steve** : yes, you told me you have memory troubles

 

 **UN:** but i know you

 

 **Steve:** so you’ve said

 

 **Steve:** i’m steve. do you remember your name today?

 

 **Steve:** or is there anything i can call you?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** can you at least tell me where you are?

 

 **Steve:** i’ll come there, we’ll figure this out and get you safely back home

 

 **UN:** home?

 

 **Steve:** wherever it is

 

\---

 

 **UN:** i think i’m close

 

 **UN:** i know this place

 

 **Steve:** that’s good

 

 **Steve:** you ready to get back to your handler?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **Steve:** you don’t want to get wiped yet, right?

 

 **UN:** not yet

 

 **UN** : i want to know who you are

 

 **UN:** you’re home?

 

 **Steve:** yes, i am at home, not doing anything important

 

 **Steve:** let me come with you

 

 **Steve** : nobody will do anything you don’t want to, if you let me explain to your handler how much this wiping stresses you

 

 **Steve:** i just want to get you somewhere safe

 

 **Steve:** you can’t wander alone on the streets

 

 **Steve:** are you alone? i just assumed

 

 **UN:** yes i am

 

 **UN:** you said you’re at home, but you’re in tv right now

 

 **Steve:** it must be some old interview or some other recording

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** please tell me where you are

 

 **UN** : you said you’re steve

 

 **UN:** are you really?

 

 **Steve:** we went through this last time too

 

 **Steve:** everyone thought i was dead, but i wasn’t

 

 **Steve:** i was rescued finally this year

 

\---

 

 **UN:** you can’t be at home

 

 **UN:** home is gone

 

 **Steve:** i kind of agree with you, because my apartment doesn’t really feel home

 

 **Steve:** but well, i am home, at the apartment i am living

 

 **Steve:** so i don’t know what you mean

 

 **UN:** but it’s gone and you aren’t here

 

 **UN** : i know it was here, i remember

 

 **UN:** but it’s all wrong, the building isn’t here anymore

 

 **Steve:** i meant my home. not yours

 

 **Steve:**  i am at my home apartment at dc

 

 **Steve:** i don't know where you are though. not here, for sure

 

 **Steve:** you are at somewhere where you used to live?

 

 **UN:** it should be here

 

 **UN:** and you said you’d be here too

 

 **UN:** it’s all gone

 

 **Steve:** you must live somewhere else nowadays

 

 **Steve:** do you have your handler’s number? can you call them?

 

 **Steve:** it’s almost midnight, they’ll get worried about you soon

 

 **UN:** the house is gone and you aren't here either

  

 **UN:** you aren’t real, are you?

 

 **UN:** were you ever?

 

 **Steve:** hey you need to calm down

 

 **Steve:**  tell me where you are

 

 **Steve:** i’ll come to get you back to your home, back to your handler

 

 **UN:** no you can’t come to me

 

 **UN:** you need to stay home

 

 **UN:** stay safe

 

 **Steve:** i’m safe, i promise you

 

 **Steve:** does your handler know that you used to live there?

 

 **Steve:** maybe you should stay there and wait for them for awhile, if it's safe

 

 **Steve:** they must be looking for you soon

 

 **Steve:** they might guess that’s where you went and come help you

 

 **Steve:** maybe you’ve gone there before too when you have wandered off?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** are you okay? did your handler come?

 

 **UN:** yes but i don’t think he or others saw me

 

 **UN:** i left

 

 **UN:** i don’t want to go back yet

 

 **Steve:** you shouldn’t have left, they just want to help you

 

 **UN:** i’m sorry

 

 **UN:** i don’t think you’re real, why am i even saying sorry to you

 

 **Steve:** it’s okay

 

 **Steve:** do you have food? shelter? money?

 

\---

 

 **UN:** yes i have

 

 **UN:** i don’t care if you aren’t real

 

 **UN:** i remember your smile

 

 **UN:** i don’t remember why, but you were smiling

 

 **Steve:** tell me if you remember why

 

 **Steve:** it must have been something nice

 

 **UN:** i don’t want to forget it

 

 **Steve:** my smile?

 

 **UN:** yes

 

 **UN** : i want to keep it, real or not

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** let me know if you want my help

 

 **Steve:** i feel like a broken record, but

 

 **Steve:** i’m here. i can’t do much if you don’t tell me your name or where you are, but i’m here

 

\---

 

 **UN:** you said you’re at dc?

 

 **Steve:** yes

 

 **UN** : i’ll come there

 

 **Steve:** i don’t know how you’re going to get here, but sure

 

 **Steve:** how are you planning to get here?

 

 **Steve:** i can come meet you at the train station or at the airport, however you are planning to come

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **UN:** i’ll find you

 

 **UN:** if you are real and really there

 

 **Steve:** i’ll be here

 

 **Steve:** are you sure you want to come to dc?

 

 **Steve:** you can tell me where you are, i'll get there

 

 **Steve:** i'm sure it'll be easier for me to get where you are, than for you to get to me

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** fine

 

 **Steve** : let me know when and where you want to meet, if you get here

 

 **Steve:** and let me know if you run into any trouble

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Steve:** how’s the ‘getting to dc’ going?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** what’s your plan?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** you aren’t going to walk all the way to dc, right?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **Steve:** how are you arriving?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** you should call your handler and let them know that you’re okay

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** are you sure you have enough money?

 

 **UN** : yes

 

 **Steve:** i feel so stupid right now for not having asked this before, but do you have any sort of ID in your wallet?

 

 **UN:** no

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** if someone tries to stop you, call me

 

 **Steve:** i can handle it

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** are you okay?

 

\---

 

 **UN:** flight 6743 from nyc, will arrive at 5pm

 

 **Steve:** thanks for telling me!

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** don’t forget your flight! are you there yet? the boarding is about to start soon

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** are you in the plane yet?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** hey, everything okay?

 

\---

 

 **UN:** you told someone, or someone is reading our texts. there were people looking for me

 

 **Steve:** i’m sorry. i had to tell the personnel to expect you

 

 **Steve:** you don’t have any ID, you don’t know your name, someone would have tried to stop you and i wanted them to know what’s your deal before that happened

 

 **Steve:** to make it easier for you, less scary

 

 **Steve:** and it's fair for you to know that yes, there are people reading our texts. security has been following our conversations since you contacted me. shield is sweating about who you are

 

 **Steve:** a lot of people are worried about how you got my number and how they can’t track you down. you know that that’s not exactly a small feat, especially for someone who claims to be as confused and amnesiac as you do

 

 **Steve:** i don’t think you’re dangerous and i don’t like having our texts monitored, but you understand how this looks suspicious to them and why they insisted on it?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** so what happened?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i was told that nobody found you, didn’t even see you there

 

 **Steve:** are you alright?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** are you still planning to come to dc?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** can you forgive me for going behind your back?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i did it because i was worried about you

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** are you okay?

 

 **UN:** yes

 

 **Steve:** i’m still here if you want to come meet me

 

 **UN:** you're not alone

 

 **Steve:** no. but will that be a problem?

 

 **Steve:** nobody is going to hurt you, security just wants to make sure that you aren’t a threat to me

 

 **Steve:** and you aren’t, right?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **Steve:** think about it. i’d really want to meet you

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** желание

 

 **Steve:** ржавый

 

 **Steve:** семнадцать

 

 **Steve:** рассвет

 

 **Steve:** печь

 

 **Steve:** девять

 

 **Steve:** добросердечный

 

 **Steve:** возвращение на родину

 

 **Steve:** один

 

 **Steve:** грузовой вагон

 

 **Steve:** Soldier?

 

 **UN:** yes?

 

 **Steve:** Report back to base

 

 **Steve:** You are malfunctioning. Report back to base for maintenance immediately

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** You did a good job with the mission and we are proud of you. We need you now for a new mission, Soldier. You need to report back to base.

 

 **UN:** i’m sorry. please. not yet

 

 **Steve:** Soldier, you’re behaving erratically. Without maintenance there is a danger that you end up hurting civilians. You’re a danger to the people around you.

 

 **Steve:** Report back to base. For everyone’s safety.

 

 **Steve:** The world needs you. Your duty is not over.

 

\---

 

 **UN:** hey steve

 

 **UN:** i saw that you needed a new phone

 

 **Steve:** how did you get this inside my apartment?

 

 **UN:** doesn’t matter

 

 **UN** : do you like it?

 

 **Steve:** it actually matters to me

 

 **Steve:** you’re quite a resourceful one, aren’t you?

 

 **Steve:** i see, cameras have been put offline too

 

 **Steve:** i was hoping i’d finally see footage of you

 

 **Steve:** at first, when we started to talk, i imagined you as a harmless old person

 

 **Steve:** ex-agent, escaped from the nursing home or from your relatives

 

 **Steve:** i knew that wasn’t the only possible explanation, but it seemed most likely

 

 **Steve:** or i guess i just wanted it to be true. that maybe you could be someone i used to know

 

 **UN:** i used to know you

 

 **UN:** i remember you

 

 **Steve:** then who are you? how did you get to my apartment without anyone noticing you?

 

 **Steve:** how did you know i lost my phone? have you been following me?

 

 **Steve:** i’m getting tired of this. i want answers

 

 **UN:** you can call me soldier. i’m good at getting to places without anyone noticing me. i saw shield agent take your phone. i’ve been following you since i got to dc.

 

 **Steve:** thank you

 

 **Steve:** not much intel, but thank you for finally answering something

 

 **Steve** : who did you see take my phone?

 

 **UN:** male, dark hair, was with you while you were eating lunch

 

 **Steve:** you’re sure?

 

 **UN:** yes

 

 **UN** : i saw it

 

 **Steve:** i don’t know how far i can trust you. more believable that it was you who took the phone in the first place

 

 **Steve:** but i’ll look into it

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i still want to meet you

 

 **Steve:** want to come over for a dinner tonight?

 

 **UN:** i can’t

 

 **UN:** i’m malfunctioning

 

 **Steve:** how?

 

 **UN:** i don’t want to hurt you

 

 **Steve:** you’re malfunctioning because you don’t want to hurt me?

 

 **UN:** no. i’m malfunctioning and might hurt you. i don’t want to

 

 **Steve:** then don’t

 

 **Steve** : are you armed? do you have weapons?

 

 **UN** : yes

 

 **Steve:** but you don’t want to hurt me?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **UN:** my handler said i’m behaving erratically and i might hurt someone

 

 **Steve:** you’ve talked with your handler? good. i think

 

 **Steve:** they might be right

 

 **Steve:** but i’m pretty difficult to hurt

 

 **UN:** i remember killing a technician. i was malfunctioning

 

 **Steve:** can you give me your handler’s number? i’d like to talk with them

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** have you hurt anyone since you texted me and asked am i real?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **Steve:** that’s good. i’m glad

 

 **Steve:** what do you want to do?

 

 **UN:** i don’t want to hurt you

 

 **UN:** i should go back for maintenance

 

 **Steve:** what does maintenance mean?

 

 **UN** : drugs. wiping. medical exam

 

 **Steve:** what does wiping mean?

 

 **UN** : chair

 

 **Steve:** and it makes you forget?

 

 **UN:** yes

 

 **UN:** i don’t want to

 

 **Steve:** how does it make you forget?

 

 **UN** : it’s chair

 

 **Steve:** it’s just a normal chair?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **UN:** it wipes

 

 **Steve:** describe it

 

 **UN:** it shocks

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** electroshock therapy?

 

 **Steve:** that’s what wiping means, right?

 

 **Steve:** i couldn’t figure it out for so long. i’m not gonna lie, i thought for a bit that you were just very traumatized by having your arse wiped by nurses, and it made you blank out and forget

 

 **Steve:** but i read that electroshock therapy can cause short term amnesia. it sounds like what they are doing for you. am i correct?

 

 **Steve:** i don’t know who you are, or what you’ve gone through or done, but they can’t use treatments like these without your consent. or if they can, i’m on your side, and i’ll make them stop

 

 **Steve:** if wiping is why you are hesitant to go back, i’ll come with you and make sure that they won’t do it to you again if you don’t want

 

 **Steve:** but if you hurt and kill people when you are erratic, you know that you must go back

 

 **Steve:** you don’t want to hurt anyone, right?

 

 **UN** : no

 

 **UN:** steve can you be my handler again

 

 **UN** : i remember you were once. you told me what to do. you told me i was good

 

 **Steve:** i’m sorry, soldier, i can’t. you are remembering things again that haven’t happened. i’ve never been anyone’s handler

 

 **UN:** i’d be good

 

 **UN:** i don’t want to lose you

 

 **Steve:** i’ll come visit you

 

 **UN:** promise?

 

 **Steve** : i promise

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i made some calls and found the hospital that has been keeping you. nobody is angry with you, they are worried about you and glad to hear that you’re planning to go back

 

 **Steve:** they promised to not force you to go to chair if you just go back

 

 **Steve:** i can still come with you and make sure

 

 **Steve:** they didn’t like the idea, but you said you don’t want to hurt me, right? i trust you

 

 **Steve:** they told me your story. i’m sorry. you’ve gone through a lot. i just want to help you, just like them

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** are you ready to go? just drop by, i’ll take you there

 

 **Steve:** everything is going to be alright

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i called the hospital and they said that you haven’t gone back yet

 

 **Steve:** i talked with your handler, he is worried about you

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i hope that you’re okay

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i visited the hospital. it seems like a good place, and you said that they treat you okay, but you’d tell me if anything is wrong, right? you aren’t afraid to go back?

 

\---

 

 **(New) Unknown Number:** hey

 

 **UN:** i saw you on news

  
**UN:** are you real?

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_(New) Unknown Number:_ ** _hey_

 

**_UN:_ ** _i saw you on news_

 

**_UN:_ ** _are you real?_

 

**Steve:** hey

 

**Steve:** yes, i’m real

 

**Steve:** i’m steve

 

**Steve** : you’ve contacted me before. do you remember?

 

**UN** : no

 

**Steve:** do you remember your name?

 

\---

 

**Steve:** your name is jack hawkins. you’re army veteran, ex-special forces, with severe brain damage from your time as pow. you have memory problems and other issues, and you’re being treated at mayleigh’s hospital in new york city

 

**Steve:** you have ran away from there several times. you’re quite of an escape artist, jack

 

**Steve** : for some reason you keep contacting me whenever you recognize me somewhere

 

**Steve:** your ‘handler’ suspects that you were a captain america fan as a kid and your brain is making up memories of your childhood hero for you, and that’s why you get so focused on me. brains do weird stuff like that

 

**Steve:** i know you’re confused, but don’t be scared. i’ll help you, and there are a lot of people at the hospital who want to help you too

 

\---

 

**UN:** i don’t remember the hospital

 

**Steve:** you think you just finished a mission, right?

 

**UN:** yes

 

**UN:** target eliminated, mission successful

 

**Steve:** your ‘handler’ told me that you get sometimes confused. you escape, and think you’ve been sent on a mission like back in the special forces, and you end up wandering around until they find you

 

**Steve:** it’s alright, jack. it’s over. you’re not a soldier anymore. your only mission is to stay at the hospital and get better

 

\---

 

**UN:** when i saw you on news. were you dancing?

 

**Steve:** oh lord, no

 

**Steve:** i was at a gala, but no, i don’t dance

 

**UN:** i was watching and i remembered dancing with you

 

**UN:** it felt real. are you sure it never happened?

 

**Steve** : i’m sorry, pal

 

**Steve:** i can promise you, i’ve never danced with anyone ever

 

**Steve:** some people have tried to teach me, but it never ended up well

 

**UN:** you were laughing

 

**UN** : maybe i was trying to teach you? you stepped on my toes

 

**Steve:** jack, i know they feel like good memories, and trust me, i’m so happy that you have nice things like me stepping on your toes to think about, instead of more horrible nightmares or bad memories. but it never happened, we have never even met

 

**Steve:** you were born in 80s, and i have been under the ice most of your life

 

**Steve** : please let me help you get back to hospital. i know you’re a good man and you don’t want to hurt anyone, but you’re not well and you might lash out at civilians if you panic or get a flashback. it’s best if you return there as soon as possible

 

**Steve:** you don’t want to get any innocents hurt, right?

 

**UN:** no

 

**Steve:** where are you? i can call your handler and he will come pick you up

 

\---

 

**UN:** i’m in belgium

 

**Steve:** are you sure about that?

 

**Steve:** last time i heard about you, you were at dc without a passport

 

**UN:** i’m not sure about anything

 

**Steve:** you’ve proven yourself capable, just stay calm and we’ll figure this out. can you find the nearest hotel? or hospital? ask where you’re, and explain the situation to them if they seem trustworthy

 

\---

 

**UN** : i’m in brussels

 

**Steve:** alright. we can get you back home from there

 

**Steve:** for now, keep your head low, a high profile MEP was assassinated yesterday and the city is in chaos still

 

**Steve:** speaking of. i should have asked you earlier. are you carrying weapons?

 

**UN:** yes

 

**Steve:** get rid of them. i don’t want you to get in trouble

 

**Steve:** i’m coming over to brussels with the team in few hours to help calm the situation down. if you’re really all the way over there, i’ll be able to get you safely back to USA with us afterwards

 

**UN:** ok

 

**UN:** thanks

 

**UN:** i want to see you

 

\---

 

**Steve:** i should be live on tv soon, if you want to watch

 

\---

 

**UN:**  you said that i’m not a soldier anymore and that i’ve been in a hospital

 

**UN:** but i completed my mission. i remember getting it. my handler said it was necessary. i was transported to europe

 

**UN:** but none of that didn’t happen? nobody really gave me a mission?

 

**UN:** are you sure steve? 

 

\---

 

**Steve:** that’s right

 

**Steve:** it’s okay, we’ll get you back and you’ll be okay

 

**UN:** steve i remember killing that woman

 

**Steve:** who?

 

**UN:** mep. it was my mission. my handler said she is causing chaos and has to be eliminated before she can do more harm. i remember shooting her

 

**UN:** you said on tv that she was a great person and she will be missed

 

\---

 

**Steve:** jack, you’re not well. your brain might be playing tricks on you again

 

**Steve:** confusing old memories with new stimuli. you have been away from hospital for awhile now, off from drugs. it's understandable that you confuse things

 

**\---**

 

**Steve:**  look, if it's a real memory and let's say you somehow managed to assassinate her, then we’ll figure out what we do. i know you didn’t mean for it to happen. if you did it.

 

**Steve** : if it was anyone’s fault, it was hospital’s for having so poor security that their unstable patient ran away while under their care. you can’t be held responsible for things you do when you’re not well at all

 

**Steve:** i honestly doubt that it was you, because this assassination seems like something that has to have required more than one person, but if it was you, just stay calm and we’ll figure it out together

 

\---

 

**Steve:** i knew it, it wasn’t you

 

**Steve:** we have a very strong suspect. my team mate recognized the possible assassin, captured on the security camera near the scene. it’s definitely not you, jack, you can stop worrying

  
**Steve** : we’ll see if we can find him, even though he has probably left the country already by now. i don’t know when i’ll be able to come collect you. stay low and safe, okay?

 

**Steve:** go enjoy some real belgian waffles while you can

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Steve:** stay away from parc de cinquantenaire. we have a possible sighting of the MEP's assassin

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** one of my teammates got injured and we’re taking her back to USA

 

 **Steve:** where are you? i can’t delay our flight much, but if you’re anywhere near schuman subway station, let me know. departure in fifteen minutes from the roof nearby

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i talked with your handler on the phone. he said that they can arrange your return back to usa, discreetly. if you tell me your location, i’ll relay it to him. or you can call him yourself

 

\---

 

 **Steve** : did you manage to get any waffles?

 

 **Steve** : too bad i didn’t have time to get any for myself, i was looking forward to trying them too

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** are you alright?

 

\---

 

 **UN:** did you get hurt?

 

 **Steve** : no. i’m okay

 

 **Steve:** my teammate on the other hand ran into our suspect in the park and got a nasty leg wound, but she should be okay. as long as there wasn’t any poison or other surprises in the knife. that’s our main concern and part of the reason why we decided to leave so fast

 

 **Steve:** i’m sorry that i couldn’t stay behind in brussels to pick you up like i said i would. did you call your handler?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **UN:** i was trying to find you. i wanted to see you. then it went all wrong

 

 **Steve:** were you in the park?

 

 **UN:** yes

 

 **Steve:** oh god. i told you to stay away, you should have listened to me. did you get hurt?

 

 **Steve** : if i had known you were there too, you could have come with us to quinjet afterwards

 

 **UN:** there was a woman. red hair. who was she?

 

 **Steve:** nat, my teammate. she is the one who got hurt

 

 **UN:** she’s dangerous

 

 **Steve:** well, she isn’t dangerous to me. she is my friend

 

 **UN:** steve she isn’t your friend

 

 **UN:** stay away from her

 

 **Steve:** the most dangerous thing she has ever done to me was to set me up on a blind date, and then not tell me it was one before i got there

 

 **UN:** who did she set you up with?

 

 **Steve:** the blind date? i don’t remember her name, i left when i realized what nat had done

 

 **Steve** : i was kind of pissed off

 

 **Steve:** my point was that she has never harmed me

 

 **UN:** it might have been some sort of plot

 

 **Steve:** plot to embarrass me, perhaps

 

 **UN** : maybe she was going to poison you while you were distracted

 

 **Steve:** i’m sorry jack but that’s ridiculous. you must know that too

 

 **Steve** : i trust her. you don’t need to worry about her

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** but you didn’t answer me, did you get hurt? are you okay? there was a lot of shooting and gas. not a scene you should be witnessing as a vet

 

 **UN:** i’m okay

 

 **Steve:** good. it must have been scary, but you didn’t panic or get any flashbacks?

 

 **UN:**  no

 

 **UN:** fights are easy. simple. they feel right

 

 **UN:** it felt good. head was clear. stopped thinking for awhile

 

 **Steve:** i know what you mean

 

 **UN:** no questioning what’s real

 

 **UN:** then i remembered you again, and got worried

 

 **Steve:** jack, i was the least likely one there to get seriously hurt. i didn’t even get to the fight before it was pretty much over and the assassin had ran away

 

 **Steve** : but thanks for thinking about me anyway

 

 **UN:** she ran away?

 

 **Steve:** she? no, it was a man

 

 **UN:** you said assassin. your teammate

 

 **Steve:** nat? she isn’t assassin. at least not anymore. i don’t know all about her past, but she is agent now

 

 **Steve:** i meant that the man she was fighting with ran away

 

 **Steve:**  but don’t worry about it. it’s not your concern

 

 **Steve:** i’m just glad that you didn’t get hurt

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** your handler called me and asked if i had seen you. they are worried about you. you should call them

 

 **Steve:** i hope you’re not planning to stay in belgium

 

 **UN:** no. i can’t stay here. you’re in danger

 

 **UN:** i’m on my way, but be careful

 

 **Steve:** is this still about nat?

 

 **UN:**  you shouldn't trust her

 

 **Steve:** i appreciate your concern, but jack, you don’t need to protect me from her

 

 **Steve:** i don’t want you to get yourself hurt if you spook her somewhere

 

 **UN:** i need to find you before she does

 

 **Steve:** jack, i’m at avengers’ tower sitting next to her right now

 

 **Steve:** she isn’t going to hurt me

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** nat says hi and to not worry, she isn’t planning to kill me anytime soon

 

 **UN:** steve, this isn’t a joke

 

 **Steve:** she’s also saying a lot of stupid stuff that i’m not passing on. but trust me, it’s all about embarrassing me and nothing about maiming or killing

 

 **Steve:** jack, i know you’re not joking and you are genuinely worried. i promise you, i won’t let her hurt me

 

\---

 

 **UN:** are you sure it’s not you who ran away from that hospital?

 

 **UN:** i don’t remember ever staying in any hospital

 

 **UN:** but you spend a lot of time in hospitals. i remember. and then you get away as soon as you can, even if it’s too soon

 

 **UN:** and now you think that woman is your friend

 

 **UN:** also you never lie, but you told me that i’m not soldier and that my name is jack. but i don’t think that’s my name. it feels wrong

 

 **UN:**  it kinda sounds like you’re the one with brain damage

 

 **UN:**  don't get mad. it just makes more sense than what you've told me

 

\---

 

 **UN** : i asked you to not get mad

 

 **Steve:** i’m not mad

 

 **Steve:** i just don’t know what to tell you. it feels hypocritical to ask you to listen and believe to me when i don’t believe you’re right about this

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** do you feel like you are alright? so far you’ve been in agreement that you don’t remember much at all

 

 **Steve:** i’m not feeling like that. i feel good. i remember my name and who i am. i don’t have any missing time in my memory. that’s why i don’t believe there’s anything wrong with me

 

 **Steve:** can you say the same?

 

\---

 

 **UN:** i don’t know

 

 **UN:** it just doesn’t make sense

 

 **Steve:** you haven’t mentioned wiping or maintenance for awhile

 

 **Steve:** you used to talk about those quite a lot

 

 **UN** : you need me, i can’t get wiped and forget you

 

 **UN:** i’m not going back while you're in danger

 

 **Steve:** jack, you aren’t in any state to play my bodyguard

 

 **Steve:** it’s nice of you to want to protect me, but i’ll be happier if you get to hospital

 

\---

 

 **UN:** the woman. she’s black widow. she’s deadly

 

 **Steve:** i know

 

 **UN:** and you really trust her?

 

 **Steve:** yes

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** just so you know, my whole team loves you for going behind my back and scheduling a bunch of medical appointments for me

 

 **Steve** : i guess fair is fair. i have been trying to push you to go to hospital. i can’t be mad at you for returning the favor

 

 **Steve:** the waffles were delicious. i assume you are the one who ordered them delivered?

 

 **UN:** yes

  
**Steve:**  i'm glad that you made it safely back to nyc

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Steve:** i left some of those waffles for you at front desk

 

 **Steve:** you can go ask for them if you want them. they were really good, thank you for them

 

 **UN:** no thanks. i saw your spider putting sedatives in them

 

\---

 

 **Steve** : i had a talk with her

 

 **Steve:** i’m sorry. i guess she is feeling a little protective as well

 

 **UN:** if she tries anything like that on you, if i see even a hint of her thinking about it, i don’t care whether you consider her your friend or not

 

 **UN:** i’m gonna shoot her and not ask questions or have any goddamn ‘talks’ with her before it

 

 **UN:** you can tell her that

 

 **Steve:** i’m not going to relay any death threats for god’s sake

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** jack, you’ve been off the drugs for quite awhile. longer than you've ever been before

 

 **Steve:** your handler warned me that one of your symptoms is paranoia

 

 **Steve:** i know you think it’s me who has gone round the bend, but please just consider it. you're a smart man. think about all of it, logically

 

 **Steve:** nat is not a threat to me

 

 **Steve:** i’m sorry about the waffles. well, she gets paranoid too. she has gone through a lot as well. she promised to not shoot at you unprovoked, though, so i hope you can promise me that too?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i don’t want either of you to get hurt. please

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** you were in special forces and you said ages ago that you were sometimes with shield

 

 **Steve:** maybe you remember her from during that time? she has defected, she is one of the good guys now. please trust me on this

 

 **Steve:** i’m afraid you’ll get hurt

 

\---

 

 **UN:** why are you letting her read our texts? stop

 

 **UN:** what is she saying?

 

 **UN:** steve goddamnit answer me

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** she is refusing to go out of the tower because of you. has some really far-fetched theories

 

 **Steve:** i can’t believe this. i feel like i should arrange a blind date between you two at this point. you deserve each other

 

 **UN:** please do

 

 **UN:** i want to meet her

 

 **Steve:** to try to shoot her?

 

 **UN:** no?

 

 **UN:** maybe

 

 **UN:** steve she has to be plotting something. she is dangerous

 

 **UN:** get out of the tower. it’s not safe there. i can’t stop her if she tries something while you’re there

 

 **Steve:** we’re working on something important here, i’m not going to leave

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i’m sorry, jack. i thought i could help you. i’ve tried to, but i’m afraid that i’ve just managed to make things worse for you

 

 **Steve:** i don’t know what to do. i hate this

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** hey there handsome

 

 **UN:** friends don’t steal friends’ phones

 

 **UN:** i knew you were bad news

 

 **Steve:** i do whatever needs to be done when one of my friends is being an idiot. steve has picked up a dangerous hobby and i decided to run an intervention while he is busy captaining in meetings

 

 **UN:** what hobby?

 

 **Steve:** you

 

 **Steve:** what’s your deal with steve? who exactly are you?

 

 **UN:** not your business

 

 **UN:** care to drop your binoculars and step onto the balcony for a second?

 

 **Steve:** no thanks. the view is always more beautiful through a bullet proof glass

 

 **Steve:** much more relaxing and healthy, i'd say

 

 **Steve** : i see you. as i suspected

 

 **Steve:** please remind me to send a gift card to stark

 

 **Steve:** i need to thank him for making the tower so secure that even you haven’t figured out a way to get inside yet

 

 **Steve:** you must be feeling so frustrated out there, not being able to get to me. poor you

 

 **Steve:** incredible. i can barely hear the bullets hitting the glass, the glass is so thick

 

 **Steve:** continue that for couple of hours, and maybe you’ll manage to leave a scratch on it

 

 **UN:** you can’t hide from me forever, widow

 

 **UN:** you know that

 

 **UN:** might as well make it fast and easy for yourself. step to the balcony. one shot, you’ll be dead before you hit the floor

 

 **UN:** i promise, i won’t make it that easy for you if you decide to drag this for longer. i know how to make it so slow and painful that you’ll be begging for your death, for weeks

 

 **Steve:** this is not your usual m.o. what are you playing at? what do you want from steve, winter soldier?

 

 **Steve:** is steve your mission?

 

 **UN** : no. never

 

 **Steve:** are you trying to defect? sure, killing me would impress shield, but steve or rest of the team won’t stand it, so this isn’t the way to go, soldier

 

 **UN:** i’m not defecting. i’m going back after you’re gone and he’s safe

 

 **Steve:** there are a lot of dangerous individuals around him

 

 **Steve:** are you going to kill iron man too? hulk? just in case. they could hurt him too, even if just by accident

 

 **Steve:** and then, after you've killed everyone, you think he’ll be safe?

 

 **Steve:** you’ll be away, and when the next threat comes, steve will be all alone

 

 **Steve:** or better yet, you'll go back to your handler and they give you a new mission to take down captain america, now that he is alone, compromised and more vulnerable than ever

 

 **Steve:** is that what you really want? you can drop this guardian angel act. good job, winter soldier, it’s a solid plan. you’ll go down in the history as the guy who got captain america eliminated, one way or the another. way to solidify your fame

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** did a cat got your tongue? did i nail it?

 

 **UN:** no. that’s not my plan. he can’t get hurt

 

 **UN:** you’re just trying to save yourself. talk me into letting you live. clever

 

 **UN:** i’ll be here to protect him. nobody is going to hurt him

 

 **Steve:** so you’re going to politely decline if you’re offered a mission to kill steve?

 

 **Steve:** i read through your conversations. you said you forget things. you’ve left him sometimes hanging for weeks, even months, with no texts

 

 **Steve:** what if you’ll get ‘wiped’ and you forget steve again? and you’ll get a mission to kill him, not knowing you once wanted to protect him? what if this time you won’t remember him or your cute little fantasies about him until it’s too late? what if you kill him?

 

 **Steve:** and even if you never get that mission, you’ll still be leaving him more vulnerable against all other threats, if you kill me or his other friends

 

 **Steve:** you’re a good assassin, but steve can’t rely on you alone against threats like aliens. even if you dedicated the rest of your life to following him everywhere around the clock, it wouldn’t be enough. you’re only one man. even now you couldn’t do anything if i decided to kill steve in his sleep

 

 **Steve:** the way i see it, you’re the one who is dangerous to him. you’re the one planning on eliminating his ally. and not only that, but out of all threats out there, you’re maybe the one with the best chance of actually succeeding in killing him

 

 **Steve:** i’m not a threat to steve. i want to protect him

 

 **Steve:** if you really want to protect him too, we should cooperate, not be threatening each other

 

\---

 

 **UN:** i don’t trust you

 

 **Steve:** i’ve already had countless opportunities to kill steve. i haven’t. that’s all you should need

 

 **UN:** why would you trust me? why would you want to cooperate with me?

 

 **Steve:** i need intel

 

 **Steve:** i want to know how you fit the big picture. there’s something big going on, and my gut says that i won’t like it and that you’re part of it all somehow. i think you might be the key we need for unlocking the puzzle

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_UN:_ ** _why would you trust me? why would you want to cooperate with me?_

 

 **_Steve:_ ** _i need intel_

 

 **_Steve:_ ** _i want to know how you fit the big picture. there’s something big going on, and my gut says that i won’t like it and that you’re part of it all somehow. i think you might be the key we need for unlocking the puzzle_

 

 **UN:** how will that help steve?

 

 **Steve:** unknown is always dangerous. i want to know who you are working for

 

 **UN:** i work for the world. for its safety and order. for the greater good, and humanity’s future

 

 **Steve:** fancy. so you don’t know your association’s name?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **Steve:** interesting

 

 **Steve:**  and you don’t seem to be in a hurry to get back to working for the greater good

 

 **Steve:** all because of steve. why is he so important to you?

 

 **UN:** i don’t know

 

 **Steve:** do you have any names at all? your team members? people you’ve worked with? your handler?

 

 **UN:** what do you think? i don’t even remember my own name

 

 **Steve:** i’m starting to understand steve’s constant state of frustration with you

 

 **Steve:** you completed your mission. your handler is waiting for you to return somewhere, right? where?

 

 **UN:** always nearest safe house and wait there, or back to base. if no other directions given

 

 **Steve:** your handler holds the power to make you forget, by ‘wiping’ you. they can make you forget steve. they can make you forget that you are on his side, and then use that against him, give you a mission to kill him or his allies

 

 **Steve:** can you give me coordinates to that nearest safehouse or to your base?

 

 **Steve:** let me go after them. i’ll find my answers, and hopefully find a way to make sure you’ll be safe from getting wiped again

 

 **Steve:** you don’t want to risk becoming a threat to steve, do you?

 

 **UN:** i’ll think about it

 

 **Steve:** alright. can i trust you to not kill me if i step out of the tower?

 

 **UN:** try and you’ll see

 

 **Steve:** that mayleigh’s hospital has clearly been conning steve, feeding all those sob stories about you to him. let me check it out

 

\---

 

 **UN:** steve stop yelling at her

 

 **UN:** she can kill you with her little finger if she snaps

 

 **UN:** steve stop

 

 **UN:** you’re going to get yourself killed, you moron

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** well, you and natasha have certainly been busy. looks like you two had quite a conversation 

 

 **UN:** see? she’s a phone thief, you shouldn’t trust her so easily

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** so you say that nat was right and that you’re winter soldier, and that i’ve been texting with an internationally feared assassin for months

 

 **Steve:** who sends me waffles and asks me if we’ve danced together and tells me i have a nice smile. when he's not busy stabbing my teammates, of course

 

 **UN:** yes?

 

 **Steve:** i was told that winter soldier is one of the most successful assassins in the world. dozens of kills under his belt

 

 **Steve:** and you’re saying that he spends his free time following me around in the shadows, acting like a lost little puppy

 

 **UN:** don’t you call me a puppy, you punk

 

 **UN:** you need protection. you have zero sense of self-preservation. you were just unarmed while yelling at black widow’s face. that’s not a sane thing to do, steve, you should really have gone to that psych evaluation i scheduled for you

 

 **UN:** i can’t help you as long as you’re inside the tower doing stupid shit. we should leave. we can find somewhere safer. before you start picking up fights with hulk too

 

\---

 

 **Steve** : ridiculous. this is all ridiculous

 

 **Steve:** and don’t call me a punk

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** nat’s footage from the camera in her binoculars was kind of convincing. i’m trying to understand. has this been a long con for you? what do you even want from me? have you been trying to win my trust? you’ve had your laugh, but for what purpose?

 

 **UN:** no

 

 **UN:** i just know you’re important. i don’t know why

 

 **Steve:** because i’m captain america?

 

 **UN:** no. because you’re steve

 

 **UN:** i don't care that you're captain america

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** you told to nat that you work for ‘the greater good’. do you really believe that?

 

 **UN:** i don’t know

 

 **UN:** i’m not sure

 

 **Steve:** i’ve seen the list of the kills that are suspected to be yours

 

 **Steve:** i don’t see anything good in that list

 

 **Steve:** what missions do you remember? what’s your explanation for them?

 

 **UN:**  i remember the mep in belgium. they told me she had to die. i didn’t question it until you were talking in the tv about her and about all the good things she had done

 

 **UN:** i know there have been other missions, but i don’t remember them

 

 **UN:** just vague details or flashes, sometimes

 

 **UN:** it’s like when i remember things about you. they don’t always make sense. and i don’t know when they happened. or if they even happened

 

 **UN:** i remember being on a mission with you. it was cold, snowing

 

 **Steve:** certainly never happened

 

 **UN:** but maybe we’ve worked together and they wiped us both? that's why you don't remember?

 

 **UN:** you said you don’t have any gaps in your memory, but what about the time you were said to be under the ice? are you sure you were under the ice the whole time? maybe you were with me sometimes?

 

 **UN:** you were wrong about me not being soldier, maybe you’re wrong about this too. because i remember you

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** is natasha really texting with you right now?

 

 **UN:** yes

 

 **Steve:**  what are you two talking about?

 

 **Steve:** being assassin pals and sending death threats to each others?

 

 **UN:** among other things, yes

 

 **UN:** she is giving me a headache. could you just shoot her for me, please?

 

 **Steve** : no

 

 **UN** : i don’t know what her end game is

 

 **UN:** she says she wants to protect you too. but i don’t trust her. i think she is plotting something

 

 **Steve:** funny how she says the same thing about you

 

 **Steve:** you’re both forgetting that i am actually captain america and i don’t need nor want either of you to protect me from each other

 

 **UN:** i said it already. i don’t care that you’re captain america. it doesn’t make you invincible

 

 **UN:** actually, yes, i do care about it, because i wish you weren’t. you’d be safer and easier to protect if you were just steve

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** it’s been a very long time since anyone has said anything like that to me. you’re wrong, though. i’d have died decades ago if not for the serum and captain america. either i would have died for illness, or for the bomb to new york because there wouldn’t have been me to stop it. so nothing left to protect

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i wish i could get drunk. i was so mad for nat for coming up with so ridiculously far-fetched ideas, but then the winter soldier idea out of them all turned out to be true

 

 **Steve:** now i’m the one thinking up impossibles. and this is even more far-fetched. i feel like i'm going mad. maybe i really should have gone to that psych evaluation

 

 **Steve:** when you first contacted me, you asked me about bucky. you were reading my biographies. you said you kind of recognized him. do you remember him? do you recognize the name?

 

 **Steve:** he was my friend. you sometimes remind me of him

 

 **Steve** : you asked me if i was sure he died

 

 **Steve:** and i haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since then. i mean, it was a long fall, but nobody ever found the body, as far as i know. and if aliens are real, then why couldn’t he have survived too? weirder things are happening these days

 

 **Steve:** and some of the things you’ve said. me stepping on toes. they’d make sense if

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i'm being so stupid, aren't i

 

\---

 

 **UN:** who the hell was bucky? how do i remind you of him?

 

 **UN:** was he an amnesiac assassin too?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** no

 

 **Steve:** forget it

 

 **Steve:** i was in a weird mood last night. and the way you said you wished i was just steve, well, it hit a memory

 

 **UN:** i’ve heard the name. i think. it feels familiar

 

 **Steve:** of course it is. he was my best friend. i guess everyone has heard about him

 

 **Steve:** just forget it

 

 **Steve:** is this your actual mission, to fuck with my head? so i make an easy kill?

 

 **Steve:** congratulations. mission successful

 

 **UN:** no. you’re not my mission. never

 

\---

 

 **UN:** steve where are you going?

 

 **Steve:** mayleigh’s hospital. i’m going to get some answers

 

 **Steve:** feel free to follow me

 

 **Steve:** or not. just don’t shoot me in the back, okay? nat would never stop laughing and telling me she told me so

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**UN:** you’re going alone?

 

 **Steve:** oh i’m not going to go alone

 

 **Steve:** the strike team is already there, rounding up everyone

 

\---

 

 **UN:** did you find anything?

 

 **Steve:** no

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** did you follow me? did you recognize the hospital?

 

 **UN:** i didn’t recognize it

 

 **UN:** you didn’t see my handler?

 

 **Steve:** he was gone. everyone who i had talked about you was gone

 

\---

 

 **UN:** i couldn’t keep an eye on widow while i was following you to the hospital

 

 **UN:** she might have left secret traps in your floor. be careful

 

 **Steve:** i doubt it, but thanks for the concern

 

\---

 

 

 **UN:** how long was the fall? when your friend died?

 

 **Steve:** over two hundred feet

 

 **UN:** he couldn’t have survived it

 

 **Steve:** i know, okay? i told you to forget it

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i shouldn’t have brought him up at all in the first place. i can’t talk about any of that right now, we’re in the middle of something here

 

\---

 

 **UN:** i sent widow the coordinates she has been bugging me about

 

 **UN:** i think i want answers too. why they’ve made me forget. who i was

 

 **Steve:** that’s great

 

 **Steve:** so you two have a truce? you won’t be shooting her in the back?

 

 **Steve:** can you send the coordinates to me too?

 

 

 **UN:** [attached file]

 

 **Steve:** thanks

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** thanks for the backup there

 

\---

 

 **Steve** : we found some files regarding you

 

 **Steve:** it’s not much. i’ll get you copies of them when we’re back at the tower

 

 **Steve** : logs of maintenance and some handling instructions, mostly

 

 **Steve:** i’m sorry. we’ll get to the bottom of this, i promise you. i can’t undo all those times i tried to talk you to go back to your handler, but i owe you for them

 

 **Steve:** i thought i was helping you. i was being played

 

\---

 

 **UN** : the chair is here

 

 **UN:** please destroy it

 

 **Steve:** where is it?

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** i found it

 

 **Steve:** it’s gone now

 

 **UN:** there are more

 

 **UN:** elsewhere

 

 **Steve:** we’ll destroy them all, then

 

 **UN:** i don't want to get wiped

 

 **UN:** please steve i don't want to get wiped. not again

 

 **Steve:** maybe you shouldn't have followed us to here. are you okay? tell me where you are?

 

\---

 

 **UN:** you said i wasn’t soldier anymore. i don’t want to be. i just want to come back home to you steve

 

 **UN:** i’m tired of this war. i’m just so tired. it never ends

 

 **UN:** i want to come home

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** you don’t have to be a soldier ever again

 

 **Steve:** you’re not a bad man. they must have made you forget yourself for a reason. once the hydra is gone, i’ll help you find out who you used to be

 

 **Steve:** we’ll get you home

 

 **Steve:** i’m going back to dc. stay safe until i come back. don’t trust anyone

 

 **Steve:** you need to stay low until this is all over. you have to stay hidden. don’t let hydra get you

 

\---

 

 **UN:** i’m at home, but it’s gone. it’s not here. it’s all wrong

 

 **UN:** but i know it should be here. and you should be here. you were supposed to stay safe here until the war was over

 

 **UN:** why aren’t you here? where are you?

 

 **UN:** please. i know you’re real. i saw you

 

 **UN:** stevie please where are you?

 

 **UN:** please be okay and come back home, i’m waiting for you. i miss you

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** what’s going on at the ellis island? what are you doing? please don’t tell me they got you

 

\---

 

_“-and now we have live footage straight from the Ellis Island’s security camera system.”_

 

_“Nice job, Paul! I don’t want to know what demonic sacrifices you’ve had to make to get us this footage, haha. It looks like all the hostages are alive and well, thank god.”_

 

_“What’s the terrorist holding? Can you see, Marianne?”_

 

_“It looks like just a regular phone to me. Is he texting someone?”_

 

\---

 

 **(New) Unknown Number:** hey captain

 

 **UN:** are you watching the news yet?

 

 **UN:** you have two hours to come to the ellis island and surrender yourself. or else these people will die

 

 **Steve:** don’t do this. they are innocents. you don’t want to do this

 

 **UN:** you’re my mission and the only one who has to die tonight. i’ll let the hostages go if you make this easy for me and turn up in time

 

 **Steve:** they’re using you as a distraction. think. they must know that there’s no way for you to get out of there alive, but they are so desperate to get me out of dc that they’re willing to try anything they can. they’re sacrificing you.

 

 **Steve:**  please, you’ve broken through this before

 

 **Steve:** it’s me, steve. you know me. do you remember me?

 

 **Steve** : i’m not coming back to nyc. i can’t, or worse things will happen here. please. let those people go. hydra is playing you

 

 **Steve:** they couldn’t have thought that this would work, so they are basically throwing you away. don’t let them

 

 **Steve:** you can still let those people go and surrender yourself to the police. i’ll get you a fair trial when i get back, it’ll be alright, i know you don't want this

 

 **Steve:** you don't have to be a soldier anymore. you don't have to do this

 

 **UN:** two hours, captain. don’t let these people die. the bombs are in place and if you make the wrong choice, nobody is going to walk out of here alive

 

\---

 

_“Let’s hope he’s tweeting something! We are all anxious to know what he wants and why he is doing this. The police has refused to comment on the situation yet, or to confirm the speculation that this man is the same terrorist who the Avengers were pursuing in Belgium in March.”_

 

_“Too bad we can’t zoom closer to the phone’s screen- oh no. Let’s hope that doesn’t mean bad news for the hostages.”_

 

_“He- did he just crush his phone like it was nothing?”_

 

_“Is that a real metal arm? Well, looks like he isn’t interested in further communication!”_

 

_“At least not with the outside world! It looks like he is listening to someone off-camera. Can we get another angle on this? Quick!”_

 

_“Hold on! He is taking his mask off!”_

 

_“How strange, it almost looks like he is intentionally looking towards the cameras- Marianne, does he look familiar to you too? I could swear that I’ve seen him somewhere.”_

 

_“Paul, is that, is that- It cannot be-”_

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_“We’re back from the short commercial break, and here to deliver news on live about the situation at the Ellis Island where a terrorist is holding thirty people as hostages. It’s unclear if the terrorist is working alone or if there are others with him.”_

 

_“We still don’t know what he wants or why he is doing this, but we do know that the terrorist bears a striking resemblance to Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes! Yes, you heard us right. How is this possible? Can this be just a coincidence?”_

 

_“We’re trying to get through to the Avengers to get a statement. I’m sure we all would like to know whether Captain America is aware of the situation and what his thoughts are-”_

 

_\---_

 

 _“We have a sighting of Iron Man approaching the island. It looks like the Avengers are aware of the Ellis Island hostage situation!_ _Our reporter John is near the island. Let’s see if he has more news for us.”_

 

_\---_

 

_“Hey John. We heard that the Iron Man has been sighted on his way to the Ellis Island. What is happening there right now?"_

 

_“Hey Paul. Yes, Iron Man arrived here just a few minutes ago, and he is circling at great speed around the island. We’ve seen and heard shots coming from the island, but so far Iron Man hasn’t returned the fire.”_

 

_“Has there been any other Avenger sightings?”_

 

_“No. There’s also speculation going around that this is just Iron Man’s suit here, not Stark himself, since apparently Stark was seen in California an hour ago. Either way, it’s not clear what Iron Man’s plan is here- wait, hold on, something is happening-”_

 

_“Is that ‘The Star Spangled Man with a plan’ I’m hearing?”_

 

_“Yes! Iron Man is circling around the island, blasting the song at the full volume, and I must say, that is one hell of a sound system in that suit.”_

 

_\---_

 

_“We’re back at studio, and just wow. What is going on at Ellis Island? And where is Captain America?  The police has still not commented on the situation, and the hostages’s families are getting desperate to know what is going on.”_

 

_“Pity we don’t have any audio from inside the building, because it looks like that something is happening inside as well.”_

 

_“You’re right, Marianne. The terrorist and the hostages seem to be all looking towards the speakers. Are they listening to something? Has someone gained access to the island’s audio system?”_

 

_“Oh wow, it looks like yes and that it has pissed someone off! Someone is shooting the speakers from off-camera! This confirms that yes, there are more people over there and the terrorist is not working alone-”_

 

_\---_

 

_“We have live footage from the island’s security camera system, and it looks like one of the hostages is talking with the terrorist. We don’t have any sound from inside the building, but it seems like the situation is heating up-”_

 

_“There’s shooting going on, and it looks like the terrorist group is fighting each other! So far it looks like the hostages are unharmed and not in the middle of the crossfire-”_

 

_\---_

 

_“The terrorist at the Ellis Island seems to be letting the hostages go! Has the situation resolved itself, or is this just a ploy? We'll be following the situation closely, so stay tuned as we-”_

 

_\---_

 

_“We have also news from Washington D.C., where three Helicarriers have risen only to shoot down each other-”_

 

\---

 

 **(New) Unknown Number:** steve?

 

 **UN:** was it really you? speaking there in the museum?

 

 **Steve:** yes, tony hacked the audio system so that i could get through

 

 **Steve:** i’m making a video call through JARVIS. don’t get spooked, you’re going to see me in a moment

 

\---

 

 **Steve:** it was so good to see you, bucky

 

 **Steve:** i’ve missed you so much. god. i’m so sorry for everything

 

\---

 

 **UN:** steve

 

 **UN:** they’re going to arrest me, aren’t they?

 

 **UN:** when will you be here? i want to see you before i’m taken away

 

 **Steve:** it won’t be long now, i'm boarding the quinjet right now

 

 **Steve:** and bucky, nobody knows yet that you are at tower

 

 **Steve:** nobody is going to arrest you or pin hydra’s shit on you. i promised you once a fair trial, and that’s what you’re going to get. but only when you’re ready, you can stay in hiding until then

 

 **Steve:** and if they still won’t release you in the trial, i’ll get you out and we’ll go on the run together or something. then we can try again in a decade or two, if you want

 

 **Steve:** so don't worry about it. as i said during the call, none of this was your fault

 

 **UN:** i don’t think that’s how justice system works, steve

 

 **Steve:** well the justice system is one big pile of garbage, isn’t it

 

 **Steve:** i promise you. i’ll do all i can to make sure you get to keep your freedom for good this time

 

 **UN:** can you do that video call thing again?

 

\---

  
  
  
  
  


**Epilogue - 12 months later**

 

 **Bucky:** hey

 

 **Bucky:** i saw you on news

 

 **Bucky:** are you real?

 

 **Steve:** bucky that stopped being funny- actually, that was never funny

 

 **Bucky:** yes, you’re right, sorry

 

 **Bucky:** this isn’t just funny, this is hilarious

 

 **Bucky:** you’re in some sort of psa right now

 

 **Steve:** oh god. don’t watch it

 

 **Bucky:** this honestly can’t be for real

 

 **Bucky:** steve you’re telling kids to behave themselves

 

 **Steve:** stop. switch the channel

 

 **Bucky:** oh god, is this how i actually snapped out of brainwashing? did i see one of these?

 

 **Bucky:** ‘steve is telling kids to follow rules, does not compute, error error, must investigate’

 

 **Bucky:** ‘steve is in danger of imploding from all the hypocrisy, must go save him’

 

 **Steve:** you know that’s not what happened

 

 **Bucky:** steve this can’t be you, your pretty smile is all wrong

 

 **Bucky:** or did you always look this constipated?

 

 **Bucky:** i can’t remember, please tell me, i need to know

 

 **Steve:** are you alright? your brain damage is acting up, you are again having that sad delusion about being funny

 

 **Bucky:** rude

 

 **Bucky:** real steve was never this rude to me. he was always all smiles and sunshine and he laughed at my jokes. who are you, you imposter?

 

 **Steve:** and there’s the amnesia

 

 **Steve:** i’m coming home and throwing the tv out of the window, you menace

 

 **Bucky:** oh yes please, come back to entertain me, i’m so bored out of my mind

 

 **Steve:** then go find something else to do than watch my stupid PSAs

 

 **Bucky:** nah, these were the height of my day

 

 **Bucky:** sadly, they kinda really were. i was starting to miss your ugly mug. damn brain damage, you know

 

 **Steve:** oh sweetheart, i love you and miss you too

 

 **Bucky:** oh screw you

 

 **Steve:** see how i’m mature enough to say that without making fun of you or insulting your beautiful face, jerk?

 

 **Bucky:** it’s because you’re an incorrigible sap. can i get wiped, i’m embarrassed to know you

 

 **Bucky:** when will you be back?

 

 **Steve:** in an hour. wrapping up the meeting

 

 **Bucky:** texting during your meeting? but what about the rules, steve!

 

 **Steve:** everyone is used to me checking my phone or texting you all the time, and nobody is telling me that they mind it, so clearly it’s okay

 

 **Bucky:** well who would tell captain america to put his phone away?

 

 **Bucky:** actually, nat would. why isn’t she?

 

 **Steve:** she is too busy texting me and giving me shit about my ‘goofy smile’

 

 **Bucky:** freaking punks, pay attention to your meeting, the earth is depending on you guys

 

\---

 

 **Bucky:** that smile is so goofy though, you look adorably ridiculous, i can’t believe you

 

 **Steve:** stop texting with her about me behind my back

 

 **Bucky:** stop texting during an important meeting!

 

 **Steve:** i liked it better when you two were exchanging death threats, instead of laughing at me

 

\---

 

 **Bucky:** and yes i love you and miss you too. there, sappy enough?

 

 **Steve:** eh, i guess it passes this time

 

 **Steve:** soon back home, eta in 10 min

 

 **Bucky:** thank god, the light of my life is returning finally home from his long journey. how have i fared the past eternity of ten hours? how have i survived without his gentle touch and swoon worthy abs? how have i not died of loneliness? please, my love, return back to me before i wither away into nothingness

 

 **Steve:** oh wow

 

 **Steve:** alright, you win. can we go back to punk-jerk routine? you’re honestly freaking me out

 

 **Bucky:** hah!

 

 **Bucky:** bucky 1000, steve 0

 

 **Steve:** oh shut it, jerk, or i'll eat all of these waffles myself

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://stuckysituation.tumblr.com)   
>  [reblog](https://stuckysituation.tumblr.com/post/182295514449/steve-gets-a-mysterious-sporadic-texting-pal-he)
> 
>  
> 
> Next part of the series will NOT be a texting fic. It will be first of the two fics bridging the gap between the Ellis Island events and the epilogue; exploring why Bucky was so aggressive and paranoid towards Natasha in this story, and how they learn about their past (Spoiler: HYDRA brainwashing). 
> 
> The third part, which I will start after the second part is done, will be the "twelve months in between" story about how Steve and Bucky got together.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Especially big thanks for everyone who left kudos and comments during the fic's WIP status -- you kept me fueled and writing :) Without your great feedback and support I wouldn't have made it. So, thank you <3


End file.
